


Want

by Seungseokenthusiast



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nicknames, Overstimulation, Smut, Wooseok wants more o:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungseokenthusiast/pseuds/Seungseokenthusiast
Summary: “I want more” Wooseok said, looking up at Seungyoun tear-eyed. His gaze filled with lust, arousal and want.“Please”





	Want

Wooseok was always different when it came to sex. So willing and whiny, not like his usual self. And here he was now, caged beneath Seungyoun’s body, all whiny and teared up. He’s already been fucked once yet it wasn’t enough, he could never get enough of Seungyoun. “Ride me” Seungyoun said, looking down at the younger boy sternly, his fingers sinking into Wooseok’s hips harshly. 

Wooseok could only whine at the older, slowly crawling to his lap. Wooseok was very obedient in bed, something Seungyoun didn’t expect from the latter, but still enjoyed very much. Wooseok positioned on top of Seungyoun, his hole clenching on air before he sank down on Seungyoun’s cock, moaning at the feeling of being filled. “F-fuck how are you so tight” Seungyoun gasped, waiting for Wooseok to get used to the feeling. 

Wooseok couldn’t do anything on his own, he wanted to start rolling his hips, but he had to wait for Seungyoun’s approval. “C-can i mo-move Sir?” Wooseok asked pleadingly, Seungyoun’s fingers cadging around the tight choker on Wooseok’s neck, pulling harshly. Wooseok took that as a yes, knowing Seungyoun’s actions too well. Wooseok started moving his hips up and down, meeting Seungyoun’s thrusts in the middle. The dirty sound of skin, lube and moans the only sound to be heard in the dark room. 

Seungyoun was still pulling on the tight material around Wooseok’s neck, just to show Wooseok who was in control. Wooseok didn’t like being the one in control when it comes to Seungyoun, but Seungyoun couldn’t resist pulling on the tight, black leather choker, making Wooseok’s breaths come out in short gasps, making it hard for the latter to breathe. 

Wooseok rolled his hips hard, wanting to fuck himself on Seungyoun’s dick as hard and deep as possible. His thighs started shaking, his knees weakening. He couldn’t do it anymore, he was too tired. “S-sir i- can’t-“ Seungyoun then noticed Wooseok’s thighs shaking, realizing the younger boy would come soon. Seungyoun then flipped the younger boy around, pinning him down to the mattress. “Want me to fuck you in the mattress princess? Want me to let you come? Want me to come inside you?” Seungyoun said teasingly, his fingers trailing down Wooseok’s chest and neck, still not pulling out. “Please, please i want it so b-bad” Wooseok cried out, his orgasm so close yet so far away. 

“As you say princess” Seungyoun said, snapping his hips hard inside Wooseok’s hole, pushing the small boy inside the mattress hard. Every move of his hips was harder, deeper than the last one. Wooseok couldn’t handle the feeling, he felt his orgasm near, screaming Seungyoun’s name on repeat. “Can i -cOme Sir?” Seungyoun just nodded, letting the younger boy come all over his chest. 

Wooseok was completely wrecked, fucked up, but Seungyoun wasn’t done yet. Seungyoun didn’t even come yet, but Wooseok wanted him to come inside so much. He wanted to feel him come deep inside so bad. He wanted to be Seungyoun’s good little play doll. 

Seungyoun fucked inside of Wooseok harder than he ever has, chasing his orgasm as fast as he could. In the heat of the moment, he didn’t even care if he was hurting the younger boy, and he knew the latter would use his safe word if something went the wrong way. “I’m coming princess” Seungyoun groaned, his come shooting inside of Wooseok. Seungyoun pulled out, watching his come dripping out of Wooseok’s hole. 

Seungyoun dropped himself next to Wooseok, hugging the latter by the waist. He was waisted, but he felt great. “Seungyounnie” Wooseok whispered lovingly “Hm?” Seungyoun said, petting the younger’s hair lovingly. Wooseok straddled the older’s hips, looking at the older boy. “I want more” Wooseok said, looking up at Seungyoun tear-eyed. His gaze filled with lust, arousal and want.

“Please”

“Are you sure?” Seungyoun said, caressing Wooseok’s hips. Wooseok just nodded, wanting to be filled once again. “On your knees then baby” Seungyoun said softly, Wooseok getting down on the floor in front of Seungyoun “Get me hard again” Seungyoun sternly commanded, pulling Wooseok by the hair harshly. 

Wooseok sucked the older off, then deep-throated him, just enough to please Seungyoun. When Seungyoun was close, he pulled out, knowing enough is enough. “All fours princess” Wooseok obliged, getting back on the bed. “Are you sure?” Seungyoun worriedly kept asking, but Wooseok would just nod, waiting for the sensation to happen again. 

Seungyoun coated himself in lube once again, and entered Wooseok for the 3rd time that night. Wooseok was just so willing and good for him it made him light headed. The two shared a few sloppy, wet kisses before Seungyoun started thrusting once again, hitting the smaller boy’s prostate on the first try, making the boy scream.

It just felt so dirty, so filthy, yet so fucking great. Wooseok loved being well fucked, and that’s all he got today. Seungyoun thrusted hard inside, the bed creaking and moving on the wooden floor. Relatively soon, Wooseok started screaming Seungyoun’s name “I bet the neighbors can hear you right now, don’t you think they’re wondering how good i’m fucking you at 4 am?” Wooseok moaned at those words, he had to come once again, overwhelmed by Seungyoun’s dirty talks. “P-please-“ Wooseok was stopped by his own scream as Seungyoun came inside already, the sensation too much to handle as he came right away, screaming the older’s name.

“Shoot it’s 5 am” “Did we just-“ “We did” Seungyoun said, laughing as he hugged the smaller boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work, hope you like it!
> 
> My twitter is @cherryhao_o if you wanna contact me or be moots:)


End file.
